


糖纸（上）

by BomKom1



Category: tarzan/lehends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Kudos: 3





	糖纸（上）

接到李承勇电话的时候孙施尤人正在酒店。他懒洋洋地翻起身走向浴室，关紧玻璃门把从里面可能传出的水声彻底隔绝，才动手取消通话页面上的静音功能。

“之前不是说明天就能回来吗？”

“对不起哥，我这边出了点问题，所以暂时还回不去。”

孙施尤把自己重新陷进羽绒被里，柔软的黑发从额前散下挡住眼睛，顺着电话听筒传过去的嗓音是甜腻腻的，让人以为这只是恋人间带着撒娇的不满。可他暴露在空气中的小腿一晃一晃，分明彰显出主人心情的轻松与愉悦。他从床头的玻璃罐里拿出一颗粉红色的糖，轻易拨了出来放进嘴里，画着可爱水蜜桃的糖纸被他随手丢在一旁。

“可我晚上一个人在家里害怕。”

“那宝贝害怕的时候就给我打电话好不好？”

“什么啊，李承勇。”

即使没有当面见到孙施尤，李承勇也可以猜出几分对方此刻的模样。自己的年上恋人分明喜欢这种亲密的称呼，却不允许他经常这么叫，第一次听到的时候甚至羞红了整个耳朵。当时他只觉得这个哥哥真是可爱极了。

平稳的呼吸声透过电话传来，他们偶尔不得不异地的时候就喜欢这样，依靠彼此熟悉的频率来度过寂寞的夜晚。

孙施尤百无聊赖地听那边响起清脆的敲击声，不合时宜地想起那双此刻正在敲击键盘的手往日是如何落到自己的肌肤上的。他们才分别不过三天，可身体已经开始疯狂想念李承勇。想念滚烫的指尖轻轻划过肌肤，落下的地方总能引起他一阵颤栗。无意间在耳边泄露一两声带有情色意味的呻吟，猝不及防就能将他带上高潮。

手变得不安分起来，孙施尤悄悄伸向自己宽松的睡裤里，触碰到最后一层薄布料时发现那里已经被打湿了一片。他不知足地想要更多，于是张口把两根手指含进去，舌尖尝到了刚刚沾染上去的桃子甜味，他舔过一遍又一遍，直到口水完全沾满上去才向自己的身后探去。

“哥正在做什么。”

电话那边从刚才就已经没有再传来键盘声了，孙施尤猜李承勇一定发现了他的小动作，现在却明知故问。

“我想你了。”

孙施尤毫不掩饰自己对恋人的欲望，直白而大胆地给予他问题的答案。李承勇在某种意义上是一百分恋人，除了在某些情趣方面显得呆板而木讷。现在他有意要与李承勇玩这场电话游戏，赤裸的信号通过电流准确传达，猎人正虎视眈眈，兔子也竖起耳朵，并不甘心就此沦为猎物。

李承勇起身拉上酒店房间的窗帘，只剩还在充电中的手机屏幕在黑暗里发出幽幽的光。他一直都清楚，孙施尤对做爱这件事拥有耗不完的热情。他们几乎可以在家里所有地方做爱，随便一个角落都可以翻出一两个被遗忘在那里的安全套。这是他们的秘密，也是孙施尤的秘密。

“我知道哥自己偷偷买了玩具。”

“嗯…”

“现在就玩给我听吧。”

当五感只剩下听觉，一切声音都将被无限放大。李承勇向后仰躺在办公椅上，专心在黑暗里找寻孙施尤想要让他明白的渴望。

“唔…你摸摸好不好，这里面都湿透了。”

“哥放进去了什么。”

“手指…啊…手指而已。”

他现在当然不可能有玩具，但即使手指已经伸进去三根，也完全无法比拟被对方全部填满的快感。他被迫抽出后穴里湿淋淋的手指，缠绕上前面已经硬得发疼的性器，这些年他被李承勇惯坏了，连疏解欲望这么简单的事都很少自己做。

孙施尤闭起眼睛沉浸在即将高潮的快感之中，连身上何时压下阴影也没有注意到。嘴巴突然被大手捂住，他惊慌地睁开眼睛，不断暗示身上的人耳边的电话还在通话中。可对方似乎故意戏弄他，掰开他的大腿就狠狠挺腰直插到底，满意地看着他因为高潮身体不断颤抖，脆弱的脖颈也用力伸长，最终还是从指缝里泄露出几声压抑不住的呻吟。

“哥，你高潮了是吗？”


End file.
